-wanderlust-
by zoetic.wallflower
Summary: i guess they just wanted to get away. - au- lucas x maya
1. where to next cowboy?

_**-wanderlust-**_

**.**

**i. where to next cowboy?**

**.**

_**au**_

**.**

**lucas x maya**

**.**

"Where to next, cowboy?" Maya looked at the side of his face. Right now, he was concentrated on the road.

"Where do you wish to go?" He smirked, still keeping his eyes on the road.

She smiled to herself. For once she was happy. Nothing was there for her in Michigan. She had moved there and left everything she cared about. Her mother finally got a good job and forced Maya to move with her. Maya asked dozens of times to stay at the Matthew's Household, but her mother refused. She still stayed in touch with Riley of course, but she got married to Farkle after dating him for about five years, and she had a little boy named Eli. It got hard to approach her when she had a whole life. Riley had already started to make friends with the other mothers.

Lucas was another story.

He kissed her at the airport. They were sixteen. Maya's mother was in the bathroom. And he had his shoes off from security, and dropped them on he floor, put two hands on her cheeks and kissed her. And she cried. And he held her for awhile. Until, Katy, Maya's mother, came out from her hiding spot, knowing they were having a moment, and quietly said, "We have to leave now."

You could see the hurt in his eyes as he slowly, sadly smiled at her, and waved a goodbye, kissing her on the cheek.

The pain for both of them lasted for months.

Then she graduated. Going to a small art school, that was nothing like Maya thought it would be. Most of the people were blonde ditzy girls, wannabe hipsters, or people trying to find themselves. One time this girl had asked if Maya would tutor her in art.

Then she dropped out of the small art school.

And she took a plane to New York (Katy had married a rich man, and her job had gotten her enough money), and arrived at his apatment first, soaking wet, because his mother didn't know who she was at first, but then responded with, _Maya?! Oh sweetie, come up, _and Lucas's mother made him open the door. He groaned as he twisted the door knob (She woke him up from an intense nap. Can you blame him?), and slowly smiled with his teeth, hugged her tight, very tight, and kissed her.

Gently and slowly, as she deepened it, and Lucas's mother coughing waiting for her turn to get hugged tightly and ask how she'd been doing.

Then she had to go to another doorstep. Auggie opened the door, having to explain to her that Riley moved out with Farkle. She had smiled sadly as he closed the door, after he's given her the address.

She then went up, knocking on the door, a baby in her hand, crying and shriecking, and a nervous Farkle trying to find the little boy's favorite stuffed animal.

But when the door was held open, she smiled at the little boy, and he stopped and smiled back.

Little Eli was put to sleep by her dad, so they could catch up.

She looked at her best friend. A shiny diamond ring was shown by Riley to the Maya, and she had put on a few pounds because of the baby, but she still looked fine. And Farkle had grown up nicely too. Well, at least since he was sixteen. But Riley was about to turn twenty-two. And she already had a child, a husband, and she goes to nursing school. She has her whole life figured out.

Maya thought, _I've just dropped out a crappy art school, and she has a family?_

Then she asked about Cory, and Joshua, and, of course, lovely Topanga.

"Oh, Maya! Sorry I have to get this," She left the room, a phone to her ear.

And Maya sat on the couch, with a tea in her hand. She looked around for a pen and paper to write a note.

_Had to leave, sorry! Call me when you have a chance._

She left with tears in her eyes.

.

.

.

Everyone thought they'd stick together for everything. But they kept in touch. They became almost like Shawn and Cory. Only seeing eachother during holidays or when she was in town.

.

.

.

"Maya," he shook her, trying to wake her up.

"What?" she said, groggily and annoyed. She didn't like to be awaken from naps.

Lucas smiled at the girl. She had a messy bun n her hair, and was covred by a warm blanket.

"Pee break, and I also need gas. Do want anything?"

"Coca-cola and Salt and Vinegar chips." she whispered, trying to go back to sleep.

Lucas knew what time of the month this was. She had always asked for Salt and Vinegar chips, and maybe some chococlate.

"Want some chocolate, also?" he smirked at the girl.

"Wha-," she looked at him, "How did you find out? And, yes I would like some chocolate."

He then shut the door of the car and went into the Seven Eleven across te streetfrom the Gas Station.

He then heard a distant, _you didn't answer my question_, and he smiled.

.

.

.

"_Cus kids like us we don't know when to stop,_" she sang loudly into the poor boy's ear, but he laughed anyways.

"Sundance, were are we going?" she hummed along to the song, and continued to sketch (Maya had called it 'The Feather with Le Lucas'. It was just Lucas holding a feather.).

"We are in Pennsalvaynia, I think."

"Let me look up things to do in Pennsylvania."

The blonde girl took out her phone, looking at _Yelp_ reviews, and a websites 'Top 5 Places When Visiting Pennsylvania'.

"Are we going to Harrisburg?"

The boy nodded. Looking at the signs above them as he drove.

But the girl turned the radio up more. Deciding that she can look at the website later.

"_They're driving fast cars, living life without knowing_," the radio sang, as Maya danced, and Lucas smiled.

.

.

.

_**FIRST CHAPTER!1!**_

_**i hope everyone enjoyed. i'm working on the next chapter.. so stay tuned.**_


	2. it's a rom-com!

_**wanderlust-**_

**.**

**ii. it's a rom-com! **

**.**

_**au**_

**.**

**lucas x maya**

Maya had downloaded movies before the trip. Buying and renting and searching for something good to watch with Lucas.

"This one! It's a Rom-Com!" Maya had pointed at the cheesy movie cover of a boy and a girl on the screen.

"Fine. I choose the next one," he pecked her on the lips, "but get the popcorn. I think there's a crappy microwave downstairs. I have to take a shower."

"Okay. I'll be right back. Do want soda or something?" she yelled while she opened the door of the motel. Lucas hadn't answered her so she went back inside and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Lucas?" the shower wasn't running.

Maya slowly turned the knob and saw Lucas on Maya's phone.

Maya gulped.

"Hey Maya, 'Austin' keeps texting you."

She grabbed the phone away from him and slowly backed away. And she ran. Got her purse in one hand and popcorn in the other. Out the door.

She heard the boy yelling her name running after her.

How would she tell him that a boy named Austin was _married_ to her once?

.

.

.

She went to the small diner that reminded her of her mother and sat down at one of the booths.

A petite waitress had saw her streaming mascara and sat down on the other side of the booth.

"Oh! Dear Lord, what's wrong? What happened? Wait, let me get you a milkshake on the house. Yeah?"

Maya slowly nodded, her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket.

She checked the buzzing electronic and held in her hand. It became annoying so she turned it off.

"Alright babe, what's wrong?" the waitress sat down and gave her the milkshake.

"Um... What's your name?" Maya asked, as scratched the back of my neck.

"Laura, dear." the waitress, Laura, was quite young, probably eighteen, red hair, and a cute outfit that looked like her mother's when she worked at a diner, but she acted like a seventy year-old woman.

"I had a fight, or maybe a fallout with my boyfriend..." Maya started.

.

.

.

"Jesus, Maya, you scared me. I didn't know where you were." Lucas tapped a girl with blonde hair, but as she turned around an unfamiliar face stared at the boy.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong person. But I'm Mia." Mia stook out her hand.

Lucas politely rejected and went looking for Maya again.

.

.

.

"Sweet Jesus. You have a complicated life, girl." Laura laughed.

Maya laughed, "Well, what about you? Do you have someone special in your life?"

"Yes. I do. I'm married. Yes, married at eighteen.. Why the hell would you do that? Well, I loved him so much. And him aswell. It's crazy though. He proposed to me on Graduation. He works at a publishing company. And he wouldn't let me work at first, but I'm stubborn. He visits me around this time." Laura looked at her watch and looked at her phone and smiled.

"Darling, I'm so sor-," she was cut of when Lucas came rushing out of the diner door to Maya.

He held on to her cheeks, and wiped of excess mascara with his thumbs. He looked into her eyes before he hugged her tightly.

Lucas pulled away from Maya and started apoligizing frantically. Holding on to her head with his hands.

"I'm fine, Lucas." she smiled, and took her hands into his.

"Well, honey, I have to go, but good luck. Here's me number if you ever need to call someone." Laura gave her a napkin with a couple of napkins. She picked up her bag and walked out the door.

"Are we alone in a diner?" Lucas had gotten out of pouring rain. It had started in the middle of Maya and Laura's conversation.

"Yes, we are."

Maya grabbed her phone and put a soft song on. Some indie-folk band.

Lucas grabbed her waist and pulled her in slowly, Maya arms going around his next slowly as they swayed.

"I'm so sorry, Maya. I shouldn't have looked through your phone. A lot of people have unresumed buisness that they need to work out. And I should've waited you to tell me something. The last thing I wanted was to make problems while you're trying to make a new start."

Maya pulled away and took his hand, guiding him to a table.

"Austin is a very complicated subjec-," Maya started.

"No, Maya you don't need to tell me."

"I need to Lucas, and that's the end of it." Maya looked at Lucas and started up again, "Joshua, Riley's Uncle, was on a college trip to Michigan. I had gotten into the Art School I applied to and was happy, so I celebrated. I decided to meet up with Josh, and he brought a couple people, his friends, with him. One being Austin Jacobs.

"He was handsome, but manipulative. He somehow persuaded me into thinking that I was in love with him. And then he persuaded me into marrying him. We had only been dating for a couple of months. He was crazy. He didn't abuse me or anything. He was just fake and he was surely crazy. I asked for a divorce, finally convinving myself that I didn't love him. That I was in love with someone else. And he signed the contract. I never picked up the phone when he called. Or when you called. I was really scared. I thought that maybe if I went back to the crappy motel I'd just see my clothes, my makeup in the bathroom, unmade sheets, with a note on the bed that said that you'd gone. And you were to never come back. Like how my Dad did to my mother."

Lucas smiled sadly at the girl, "I'll never leave you. I love you. And we also have to get back."

Maya chuckled, "I love you too, Sundance."

.

.

.

_**i know i promised that i'd update soon. things came up okk. and i wanted it to make it enjoyable so i hope you liked it.**_


	3. i can't sleep

just a little warning, i swear a lot. so yopu have been warned. i don't own gmw.

_**-wanderlust-**_

**.**

**iii. i can't sleep.**

**.**

_**au**_

**.**

**lucas x maya**

_"I think I'm in love with Lucas." The seventh grade girl, looked at the boy dreamingly._

_"Riley, you're thirteenh. You've never expeirenced love."_

_"So? I'm going with my gut." _

_"Okay, darling," Maya sighed, "I'll see you at lunch."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Hey, Shawn."_

_"Hey Kiddo, what's up?"_

_Maya was sixteen and on the phone._

_"I'm having boy trouble."_

_"Oh.. I don't know if I'll be of any need to this situation that you are i-," Shawn kept rambling._

_"Please, just listen. I haven't talked to Cory in over six months, and I feel like it would be awkward."_

_"Yeah, okay kid, what'ya got?"_

_"You know Lucas right?"_

_Shawn sighed into the phone, "You love him, don't you?"_

_Maya bit her lip. What would she respond with? 'Yep, you heard from Angela?' or maybe, 'Yes, I am in love with the boy who is 817.9 miles away from me. You heard from Angela?'_

_She then gave up, "Yep."_

_"If you love something, set it free." _

_Shawn had hung up the phone._

_._

_._

_._

You could tell now that she didn't take Uncle Shawn's advice.

.

.

.

"Lucas," she had said it in a sing-song voice.

Lucas turned his head away from the girl. It was 3:00 am, and Lucas told Maya that she wasn't allowed to wake him up. It didn't help that Lucas told Maya that the Motel that they were staying at was infested with cockroaches.

"Lucas, I can't sleep." Maya poked at his cheek while wrapping around his legs with hers.

"Shhhh..," he tried turning, but Maya had him trapped.

"Geez, Maya. It's what," he glanced at the clock, "three fucking am. Go to sleep, baby."

"I told you I can't." She then got off of him. Turning to her side of the bed, looking at him at an unusual angle. Lucas sat up, obviously tired.

"C'mere." He stretched his arms out to her, and Maya gladly took them.

He held Maya, as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"You said that this place was fucking infested with cockroaches..." Maya trailed off.

"That's not it. There's something else bothering you. What's wrong?" He looked at her with a concerned frown.

"I don't miss it. I haven't talked to anyone in days, and I don't miss it at all. Of couse I miss our adventures in New York and Riley, but she moved tot he subburbs. Something we swore we'd never do. It's like_ How I Met Your Mother, _baby! Frakle and Riley moved to the subburbs and now the gang is split up!"

Lucas smiled, "But in the end of that episode, everyone got along again, remember?"

Of course Maya remembered. She made Lucas watch all seasons, saying he was a disgrace, when he had never watched one episode.

.

.

.

They were once again in the car. Maya eating a bag of chips, and Lucas humming to country songs that Maya hated.

"Ew," she would say as she turned the channel to some indie folk band, "They don't have the southern voices," she would argue with him.

.

.

.

"You little Fucker!" She exclaimed loudly in the small shop. Mothers looked at her unammusingly and teenagers snickered.

"I would think you would know that I'm a bi-," Lucas started.

"Oh, shut up!" She hit him on the arm. He then responded with a fake hurt look on his face and a hand over his heart.

"That hurt, Maya Hart."

"No it didn't, Lucas. Where are the powdered donuts?" She looked frustuatingly at all the aisles until she finally found them in the bread section.

"Okay, I think we have enough." Lucas took the cart, "Wait outside."

The girl rose an eyebrow, "You're going to pay for all of this by yourself?"

"Yes. Now wait in the car. I'll be there in a second."

He waited until the girl got inside the car. Then, Lucas went to find a payphone.

"Hey Cory.. Yeah she's fine... Nothing, sir, it's just... She doesn't want to come back... Because everyone's left her... She left you? Riley never talks to her anymoe... Shawn says he's always busy... I'll talk to you later." He then proceded to slam the payphone on the hanger. Then picked it up.

"Mama... Yes, yes, we're doing fine... Can I ask you a question?... Yeah, well, um, I'v been thinking about this lately... No, Mama, marriage... Too young?... Yeah, it's to early... Thank You... I love you too, see you soon." That's when he proceded to check out.

.

.

.

Maya had a book in her hand and started reading aloud. Getting mixed up at times but she started, "It's os hard to talk when you want to kill yourself...," she winced and shrugged, and laughed, thinking that all of the books she bouht were depressing, but Lucas told her to carry on.

.

.

.

"Hey, baby?"

"Yes, Maya, darling?"

Maya laughed, "Where are we going? I'm tured and I want to be wrapped around in your arms."

She was half asleep, and he started chuckling.

"We're almost there, Maya. I'm really tired and I need your arms, too." He whispered.

.

.

.

"Hey, Lucas, what's the meaning of life?" He was moving all of the throw pillows of the Motel 6 bed on the floor, while she was sitting on a sofa chair.

"Seeing you smile when you wake up." She looked unammused.

"Is this your way of getting laid, because I'm tired, so no." Lucas laughed and walked over to her side, and hugged her. She responded with wrapping her arms tightly around his, her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She smiled.

.

.

.

WELL THAT WAS CUTE.

ANYWAYS don't forget to review itttttttttttttttttt... i'll update soon.


	4. breakfast? breakfast

_**-wanderlust-**_

**.**

**iv. breakfast? breakfast.**

**.**

_**au**_

**.**

**lucas x maya**

"Maya, you rented Breakfast at Tiffany's, The Breakfast Club, Breakfast on Pluto... Are you trying to tell me something? Are you hungry? You could've just said so. Didn't ned to rent a whole bunch of movies." He looked at her then looked back to the road.

"So? We can watch them while we eat pancake's with syrup." She popped the 'P', then kissed him on the cheek.

Maya had her feet perched up on the dashboard, her dirty, worn out converse, had drawings and penmarks all over. Lucas loved her shoes.

"Okay. But we have things to do Maya-," Lucas started, but Maya cut him off.

"We're supposed to be getting away from everyone, remember?" She pointed a finger at him.

"You're right. Let's see where the nearest restaurant is." Lucas had a smile perched up on his face while he drove.

.

.

.

"Pancakes... are... delicous!" Maya took pauses as she spoke.

Lucas's mother used make pancakes for them all the time. They would run errands to get the syrup and the butter, Lucas's mother insisting that there was absolutley no more. After Maya had gone home, he found the butter at the back of the fridge, and the syrup hid with soup cans in the pantry.

"Let's do something today."

"Very intresting, Lucas. What would we do?" She took another bite of her breakfast.

"Um, I don't know. We can ask people." He took a sip of his coffee, taking back the mug away from his mouth after burning his tongue. He made a our face, making Maya laugh.

"I'll be in the motel. Come up when you're done, okay? Bye, baby."

"B-but..," Lucas started, but then stopped, seeing that she was gone.

.

.

.

"We're going to the park, then to that little cafe for lunch, and it's raining so take a coat."

"Hmph," she turned around, a pillow on her ear, attemting to block out sound.

"Come on. You've had enough sleep."

"Ugh. Life's so hard."

"That's why we're running away remember?"

"No, we're just taking a break."

"Okay. Park?"

"Ugh," she sighed and pointed at him, "This is only because you are so fucking adorable, andyou love me, like I do."

She grabbed her coat and his hand.

.

.

.

"Thank you for dragging me out of bed." They sat on a park bench, her head on his shoulder, their fingers intertwined.

"The least I could do." He gave her a small smile and looked back at the buildings in front of him. There were big trees, and people walking, almost _running, _to their cars or apartments.

They stayed silent. When Maya got cold, they decided it was time to go to the Motel.

.

.

.

Let's just say they did go to the cafe after all, but Maya had gotten sick. Lucas took care of her all weekend.

(It was a long weekend.)

.

.

.

review... do whatever you want...ByE


	5. leave your sterotypes at home

_**-wanderlust-**_

**.**

**v. leave your sterotypes at home.. (who am i kidding?)**

**.**

_**au**_

**.**

**lucas x maya**

They sat in silence in the car, arguing if they should take a plane to California or go by car. They were currently in Iowa and Maya had looked up on her phone how long it would take.

"It's 27 hours. You don't know how to drive." Lucas argued.

"We can stop at motels and we do have the money."

"Okay.. You're right." Maya smirked. She had won the argument.

"Plus, you can always teach me to drive."

"Me? I'm not handled for teaching stubborn, blonde, girls." Lucas looked at the road in front of him.

"Fine. Who taught you how to drive?"

"My dad. Then he stopped teaching me. So, my mother taught me. She was real bad at that. She would always freak out and it never did any good. Then, my uncle came in. He had Chamomile Tea in a camping mug, slippers, crazy hair, and a robe. He laughed when I made a mistake." Lucas had a smile on his face.

Maya listened to his stories and carried on asking questions. Knowing that it made him happy talking about his family and Texas.

"And who taught you how to play the guitar?"

"Oh! My mom was an absolute hippie! She grew up in Oregon, then she met my dad and everything. When she was younger, she was in an all girls band. She played lead guitar."

"Then how come she has a southern accent? I really don't believe this..," She shook her head and chuckled.

"She just was adapted to it, I guess. I'll have to ask her." Lucas grinned, "What about you? I know it's a sensitive subject, but I know you've met your dad. Does he paint as well as you? Does he even paint?"

"I thought I told you the story! Well, yeah, he can paint."

"You never told me the story...,"

Then they went on. And on. And on.

.

.

.

"Okay, we're stopping."

"What? Why?" Maya said groggily.

"I'm tired. You are exausted. We're stopping."

"Fine. You have to carry me in though."

"Ugh, Maya. Fine."

"Yay!"

.

.

.

Maya was intangled in his arms. She remebered his scent all throughout the trip. He smelled of clean sheets and cologne.

She loved this. She loved every minute. Lucas's steady breathing and holding her tight, gentle enough not to break her.

He had always desribed her as _beautiful_ and _stubborn. _She had always got her way. Not that he didn't love her _stubborness_. It was cute when she got mad at him. When it was something stupid, she wouldn't even have a frown (she'd frown at first but break into laughter). She would try to be mad but she could never take him seriously. When they were invited to a wedding and he wore a suit (he never wore a suit), Maya laughed. Lucas's confidence went down. Maya apologized frantically, in between snickers.

But she breathed peacefully, looking at him with wide eyes.

She was surprised he hadn't woken up by now. She had moved a lot, trying to get a look at him.

He shifted and opened his eyes a bit. Closing them again, he began to speak.

"You have to stop this." Lucas sighed.

"I tried not to wake you." Maya answered.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"What makes you think I have something in my mind?"

"Because you can't sleep. Darling, I know a lot about you." He had a smirk on his face, his eyes now wide open.

"Like what?" She scoffed.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Anyways, I know that you love France and want to spend a summer in Paris," he imitated a French person saying Paris, _Pa-ree_, "you absolutely love it when I call you 'darling', and-"

"Okay, okay. I was just thinking."

"Abou what?" Lucas asks.

"About us."

He pauses, the starts to breathe again, nervous, "If I make you unhappy, all I want for you is to be happy, and if you think I would leave you-," He was sitting up now. Wide awake. Once again cut off by Maya.

"Geez, Lucas. It's not bad. I was just thinking about how, we are infinite. And I'm not trying to put some John Green bullshit or something as our epic love story, even though he is amazing in every way, we are infinite. Our love just keeps going around in this little circle, never ever stopping and going to another circle. It may go slow at times, but then there will be this moment and it'll speed up again. And I just love you so much. All I want is for that circle to get bigger and bigger, and our love to get faster and faster. Also, it's 1:00 AM, and I may be crazy, but I-I-,"

"Maya?"

"I just love you, a lot, okay?" She smiled, taking her hand and putting it on his cheek.

"I love our 1:00 AM chats, by the way."

"Me too. Good night."

"I love you." Lucas said.

"Mm-hmm."

.

.

.

lol... sorry for the feels... just kidding i'm not. reviewww and tell meee what you think. pleaseeeeee.


	6. the ring

_**wanderlust-**_

**.**

**vi. the ring**

**.**

_**au**_

**.**

**lucas x maya**

"Laura, L-A-U-R-A." Maya said frustuated at the phone. A man had answered the phone.

"My wife, Laura?" the voice said.

"Yes! You're the guy who works at the publishing company!"

"Yes. How'd you know that?"

"I met your wife a few weeks ago. "

"Oh, Laura! I'll pass the phone to you."

"Darling, that you? Maya?"

"Laura! So nice to hear from you! How are you?"

"I'm doing well, how are you and your boyfriend? Luke was it?"

"Lucas, good try though. I was actually wanting to ask you something. I want to propose, but I think it's to soon. Unrealistic, but then again this trip is unrealistic."

"Honey, my life is unrealistic. He loves you, you love him. Do whatever you want, but don't make a mistake. I know I didn't make a mistake. I mean you're older than, though I'm giving you advice. Unrealistic. Sometimes unrealistic is good."

She then hung up.

.

.

.

"Lucas can you buy those little donut things that I love?"

"Why don't you just come into the store?" Lucas chuckled.

"Ugh, fine."

.

.

.

"I found them."

Maya walked with Lucas, while he was controlling the cart. They were strolling in a grocery store near their hotel. Finally, they were staying at a hotel with chocolate's on the pillows instead of somebody elses gum.

"Okay, I think that's it."

Maya thought that he would be a good dad. She'd be a horrible mother though. But Lucas kind of made her want to settle down. Far from now. She wants to live her life first.

.

.

.

Lucas always wanted to have a big family. A daughter to teach how to kick ass, and a boy who'd treat woman right (courteous of Lucas). Maya would teach her boys and girls what feminism is and how to be yourself, to not care about what people think (Lucas of course nodding his head and adding on to her speeches of equality.). Lucas is fine with just her. She's perfect.

.

.

.

"Hey, you wanna marry me? Maybe get some flowers? Maya Penelope Friar-Hart?"

Too casual.

"Lucas Friar, will you marry me?"

Too boring.

"Ugh."

.

.

.

Now they were on a windy beach. She wore his big sweater. The cloud was gray, the way she loved it.

"Hey Lucas?"

They held hands. She gave him a tight squeeze. He looked at her.

"I was thinking, maybe if you wanted to-," She stopped. That wasn't the way she wanted to do it.

"Mhmm, maybe, um, if you wanted to like, get married or something? You know with flowers and my name changed to Maya Penelope Friar-Hart. And we'd have something for just like the two of us and then just have a big celebration. I mean your Mom loves me and your Dad once told me that he wanted me to get married to you. And Laura was talking about how sometimes unrealistic-ness is goo-,"

Maya was cut off by a kiss. A wonderful kiss that meant everything and was unrealistic.

But dammit, Maya and Lucas both knew love was unrealistic.

.

.

.

"Oh fuck, perfect!"

Maya pointed a thrift store, with some clothes that were outside. A pretty white dress was hanging on a hanger.

"Stop!" She said excitedly.

"It's meant to be," said Lucas, "it's fits you perfectly and you look absolutely beautiful in it."

"I love you. Know it's your turn! I want to get married barefoot."

"Okay, I have a tux in the back."

"Who the hell has a tux in the back of their car are you-,"

"I do, Penelope."

"Okay, Ranger Rick. Let's fucking do this! Oh my, God! We're eloping! Holy shit! I love you!" She shouted, once the got into the car.

"Me, too! I love you, immensely, Penelope."

.

.

.

"Turn left, then another left, one more right, and we're here." She navigates.

"You know what this reminds me of," he looks at her for awhile, "it reminds me of when Cory and Topanga decided to elope."

"Yeah, but we're going through with it, right Huckleberry?"

"Of course, Maya Penelope." He kisses her cheek for reassurance. Not that she need any of course.

.

.

.

"When do we shop for wedding rings?" Lucas asks.

"When we want to. But I know of some things I want to do." She yawns as he smirks.

"Sleep!"

Lucas wasn't sure if she was kidding or not.

.

.

.

"It's nice to see you, Peaches." Riley goes in for a hug, Maya smiling as she wraps her hand around her best friend.

She shows her polaroid pictures of their adventures, their wedding. She smiles and says she missed them over and over again.

"Riley, I missed you, so much." She says.

Then, Maya shows her the ring.

.

.

.

THIS fIC IS ovER.


End file.
